Almost Love
by takenpenname
Summary: Light had always been an extremely bored teenager. Who else would find such sick entertainment in a Death Note? L was always a brilliant detective with a lonely heart. But that’s only a small story to tell compared to the tragic love story of Light and L.


**Almost Love**

**When the Day Met the Night**

Song- When the Day Met the Night by Panic at the Disco

* * *

Light had always been an extremely bored teenager. Who else would find such sick entertainment in a Death Note? L was always a brilliant detective with a lonely heart. But that's only a small story to tell compared to the tragic love story of Light and L. Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, watch this tangle of thorns.

* * *

It was a terrible summer that year in Tokyo, Japan. Most people would seek shelter from such unforgiving heat but not Light Yagami. He roamed the streets of Tokyo with ease, most often at twilight. He knew that God should not be deterred by a little sun. Light had even gained a reputation at school for being able to be so perfect no matter what.

His fellow classmates had dubbed him "sun" to tease him of his brightness and the fact that the kanji for his name meant "moon", which was unfitting for what they knew of him.

Light smirked to himself as he looked out to the golden sky on his walk to the new park that was funded by an unknown source.

"_Those fools really don't know a thing. Soon they will worship me as their savior… but that damn L is in my way."_

He felt a pulsing fury but expressed it with a sigh.

"_Just calm down… Soon even he will bow down to me."_

Light looked out at the upcoming park. It was entirely gorgeous with its lush paths and gardens. He admired each little detail with delight.

"_If only the world was this beautiful…" _He pondered as he walked down one cobblestone path. _"If only it was… This is what I strive for; this is why I am needed. For true beauty such as… this…"_

Light could feel his monologue come to a close as he came upon a slumped figure on a lovely white chair, next to a table with white cloth covered in sweets and different teas, all under the shade of a large tree.

"Hello." The person greeted him from afar and as Light came closer he could finally make out how this person looked.

It was a man, not much older than himself with hair as black as jet and skin as white as snow. He wore simple clothes that consisted of a long-sleeved white shirt and blue Levis. He was crouched in a fetal position on his chair.

"Good afternoon." Light smiled politely. The man stared at him with his wide eyes and Light stared at those eyes.

"_Your eyes are the size of the moon…"_

The man smiled at him mischievously. "Thank you. You may call me "moon", if you wish."

"Did I say that out loud?" Light blinked.

"Indeed." He grinned and slowly stood up and slumped toward him. "Please call me moon." And with that he stretched an arm out toward him.

Light shook his hand and noticed how thin this man was… and how strangely attractive he was. "And you may call me Sun."

The "moon" nodded at the "sun" and motioned toward the table. "Care to join me? I am quite lonely and you seem to be intelligent."

He looked at the table and noticed another seat on the opposite side of the one where the night was sitting.

"_Should I trust a man who will not give me his name? Hasn't your mother ever told you not to speak to strangers…? I mean really…" _He eyed the fragile moon in front of him. _"…..Screw it…"_

"That sounds great." He felt an involuntary warm smile grace his face and the moon looked delighted.

"The sky is always so beautiful in the middle of summer… Always golden, like the sun and moon are having a tea party." The night said dreamily with his face turned to the sky.

Light raised one perfect brow in amusement. "I believe we are."

"Ah," the moon started. "So we are."

Since the beginning of their tea party there had been little conversation. Most time was spent admiring the other.

"You should be going." The pale moon spoke up as the sun admired his jet black eyes and dark bags. Oh, and his messy hair.

Light looked at his watch and frowned. The moon was right… His mother had wanted help with something today.

"Yes… but at another time…" He couldn't fathom why he was going to say this but he let it out. "…would it be alright if we just sat and talked for a little while, if in exchange for your time, I give you this smile?"

The sun gently grabbed the hand of the moon and kissed it softly.

The moon felt his eyes widen further as a small piece of paper, most likely his cell phone number, was pushed into his fist.

"…That's okay as long as you can make a promise not to break my little heart or leave me all alone in the summer…"

Light smiled. "Then we'll meet again… Goodbye."

Thus the moon was alone again. "Much sooner than you think, Yagami-kun…" And he looked down at the number in his hand and felt warmth spread on his cheeks.

"_I must be getting ill…" _

_Not very long but oh well. _

_Thank you for reading and criticism is welcome. _


End file.
